


Unwashed And Somewhat Slightly Dazed

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ambushes Jeff in his trailer after they finish filming In My Time Of Dying - it's the start of something neither of them were expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwashed And Somewhat Slightly Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was to use a David Bowie song as title and inspiration

Jeff wakes up on his trailer's couch, he's tired, sticky and completely fucked out. There's a naked Jensen Ackles sprawled across his chest. And while a naked Jensen is a fucking beautiful sight, it isn't what he usually wakes up to.

 

He can't move, not without waking Jensen, and he doesn't want to do that until after he gets his brain working again. His plans for the night had been to shower away the make-up and grime from the long day on set and grab a quick dinner. Later he'd planned on joining the boys at their usual bar for a few drinks, before heading back to his hotel. He'd hoped to convince Jensen to join him there, maybe make good on all those sly looks he'd been sending Jeff's way, every time he was on set.

 

Jeff remembers heading for his trailer, he'd wanted nothing more than to shower away the shit they'd used to make him look suitably pale for his dying moments. He'd barely started getting undressed when his door had banged open. From there his memories are just fragments of sight and sound and touch.

 

Jensen had all but crawled up his body, grinding against him and devouring his mouth. He remembers watching as Jensen fulfilled one of his favourite fantasies, sinking to his knees and swallowing Jeff's cock. He'd come the first time almost embarrassingly quick. But looking down his body and seeing those too pretty lips slick and red, stretched wide around him; had stripped him of control. He's pretty sure he hauled Jensen to his feet and kissed him, remembers tasting himself on Jensen's lips.

 

Somehow they'd managed to get naked and find the couch, Jensen straddling his body, fucking himself open with three long fingers. There'd been more kissing, desperate and sloppy, both of them too turned on to care. There'd been hands clawing at his shoulders, hot breath on his neck, and a hard cock pressed against his stomach.

 

He remembers the sounds, breathy moans as he pushed inside, the long drawn out groan that had vibrated through their bodies when he started to move. The way Jensen had whimpered, fucking whimpered, when Jeff's hands turned rough, pinching and scratching silky skin. The broken stream of filth poured into his ears as he'd fucked Jensen hard and deep and slow.

 

"_Please….harder….want you….deeper….fucking bastard…..move…tease…hated it… fucking watching you like that…not moving, you looked so fucking wrong, too still, too real…..need this…need you in me like this, feels so fucking good…. so big inside me…..wanted this so long….your cock stretching me wide like this…need this…need you…want you to come in me, use me…just fuck me..…make me yours….please…please….please._"

 

All those midnight fantasies hadn't prepared him for what he'd seen tonight. He knows the moment that Jensen came is going to replaying in his dreams for years to come. The way his body arched, his head thrown back, neck stretched taut, inviting Jeff's teeth to bite and mark. The way those green eyes had darkened, pupils blown wide, staring down at where their bodies were joined. His fingers had dug into Jeff's hips, leaving bruises he's going to be savouring for days. And his mouth, that beautiful cock-sucking mouth, had stretched wide in a silent scream. The way he'd twisted and writhed, his whole body tensing up before collapsing against Jeff's chest.

 

His own orgasm had been ripped from him when Jensen's ass had flexed and rippled around his cock. He figures he must have fallen asleep sometime after Jensen passed out. He can't get over how good that makes him feel, how smug, that Jensen had come just from being fucked, come so hard he'd blacked out.

 

He should be getting up, waking Jensen, so that they can both take a shower. Because right now they're a fucking mess, and if they don't get cleaned up, it's a certainty that by morning they'll be stuck together. He's sticky and sore, and he's knows that sleeping on the couch will leave him aching and miserable, but he doesn't want to move.

 

He still doesn't know what possessed Jensen to show up here tonight, but he's pretty sure it doesn't matter. Come morning he supposes there'll be talking and explanations. Hopefully there'll also be a lot more fucking and kissing and touching, and this time he'll be awake enough to concentrate. He wants everything Jensen has to offer, wants to take it slow and make him beg.

 

He's tired and sticky, but he's still got a naked Jensen Ackles sprawled across his chest and that makes everything okay. As he slips into sleep he's happier than he's been in years, even if he's still a little dirty and confused.


	2. Cracked Actor

He's sitting in the airport, waiting for his flight back to LA, wishing he didn't have to go. Leaving Jensen behind gets harder every time he has to do it. Jeff wonders sometimes how he's gotten so lucky. He's got a beautiful man, who loves and wants him. His career is going amazingly well, he's getting the kind of offers he'd thought would never come his way. It's good, he's enjoying work in a way he hasn't in years. It's like everything is falling into place for him.

 

The only real drawback is the way that all these jobs are keeping him away from Jensen; and that's starting to play hell with their relationship. They snatch nights together whenever they can, both of them spending way too much time eating crappy food in cramped airplane seats. But sooner or later that isn't going to be enough, not for either of them.

 

Last night had gone a long way to convincing him, that he had to figure out a way of getting them more time. Jeff had come up for a surprise overnight visit, because he hadn't liked the way Jensen had been sounding when they'd talked on the phone. He was a good actor, but Jensen sometimes had a way of letting the parts he played get to him.

 

Bits and pieces of Dean bleeding into him, blurring the edges between his own life and the part he plays. Over the last couple of weeks it'd gotten worse than usual, with every phone call Jensen had sounded less and less like himself. Apparently he wasn't hiding it as well as he usually did, because Jared had called Jeff to let him know that just about everyone on set was sick and tired of dealing with Jensen's moods. The kid hadn't come right out and said it, but the implication was pretty clear. He was to get his sorry ass up to Canada and do something about Jensen, preferably before he self-destructed.

 

He'd let him self into Jensen's apartment, and waited for his lover to make it home. It hadn't exactly been a joyful reunion, Jensen had seen him sitting on the couch, grunted a greeting and headed straight for the shower. A couple of pizzas and a six-pack later, and Jeff had been about ready to call the whole thing off. Jensen had been sniping at him from the get go, and just got meaner as the night went on.

 

When he'd gone for the whisky bottle, Jeff had decided enough was enough. "Going to be a hell of a short night if you get yourself blind drunk."

 

"Well that's what you get for showing up unannounced."

 

"Wasn't aware I needed an invitation, aren't we pretty much past that crap." Jeff had pulled the bottle from Jensen's hands and dumped it back on the table. "Fuck's sake Jen, you've got to learn to let it go, leave the job on the damn set."

 

Jensen had made another grab for the bottle, and that's when Jeff had shoved him hard against the wall. Grabbing his wrists with one hand, holding them tight above his head. "Not gonna let you do that to yourself Jen, not tonight."

 

"Seems like you're the one getting confused here, try to remember you're not really my Dad will you. Quit trying to tell me what to do."

 

Jensen had pulled against his grip, twisting and turning in an effort to free himself. It had scared Jeff, made him think Jensen might do himself some real damage. Jeff had needed to make him listen, make him calm down. He'd let his full weight fall against Jensen's body, pinning him against the wall, leaving no room for him to move. He'd wrapped his free hand around Jensen's throat, and squeezed gently. He hadn't wanted to choke him, or leave bruises just get his attention.

 

But in that moment everything had changed, Jensen had gone slack in his grip, his eyes cast down, his neck arched in submission. And just like that Jeff had pretty much knew what he needed to do. "I don't know boy, seems to me like a Daddy's just what you need. Someone to tan that pretty ass of yours, keep you in line.

 

Jeff can remember keeping a soft pressure on Jensen's neck, letting his hand curl around his throat, stroking the jaw line with his thumb. When he had let go of Jensen's wrists, his hands had just dropped to his sides, like all the fight had gone out of him. He'd had one thigh shoved between Jensen's legs, pressing up against his hardening cock. And when he'd pushed harder, Jensen had let out a tiny whimper, and tried to move. All but humping his thigh, trying to get some friction on his cock.

 

Jeff fingers had traced Jensen's mouth; then he'd slipped two fingers between eagerly parted lips, fucking his mouth. "Such a pretty, dirty little mouth you got boy. Going to put it to good use, make up for the way you've been acting." There'd been a kiss, hard and bruising, that had left Jensen panting with need. Then Jeff had stepped back, giving Jensen just a little room, and ordered him to his knees.

 

He'd half expected a protest, had been ready to grab Jensen again, stop him from running away. But he'd just taken a deep breath and sunk slowly to the floor. It had been one of the most beautiful things Jeff could ever remember seeing. The way Jensen had knelt for him; knees spread wide, hands held behind his back, lush green eyes looking up at him.

 

He'd opened his pants, freeing his cock, but when Jensen had leaned in, trying to take him in his mouth he'd stepped back. Jeff had wrapped one hand around his own cock, and stood stroking it lazily, staring down at Jensen. Marvelling at the blatantly erotic vision, the way Jensen had reached for him, whining low in his throat, and the way his eyes had darkened with lust, and his tongue had traced his lips.

 

"Uh-huh boy, you want this you gotta ask nicely."

 

"Jesus Jeff, don't be such a fucking prick." There'd been pure frustration in the way his boy had said his name.

 

Jeff had let one booted foot slip forward, pressing against Jensen's crotch. "I said nicely boy."

 

There'd been a flash of fire in Jensen's eyes, but Jeff had simply stared him down, waiting for him to truly let go. "Please Jeff, let me suck you."

 

More pressure from his boot, and he had seen Jensen struggling for control, trying to figure out what he wanted. "Nearly right, but not quite."

 

"Need it, don't fucking tease me, please Daddy."

 

That had been what Jeff had needed to hear, and he'd stepped closer, let those sinful lips wrap around his cock. He'd curled one hand round Jensen's head, giving him no control, and started fucking his mouth. "So fucking pretty like this, you're made for this aren't you boy?"

 

Jensen's hips had started shifting, grinding his cock against Jeff's foot. "Look at you humping my boot like a little slut, gonna make you come like that. Make you cream yourself like the filthy slut you are. Then I'm going to lay you out over my lap, spank that pretty little ass of yours, 'til you're ready to tell your Daddy what's been making you act like such a whiny bitch. When we're done with that, I'll stretch you, love to watch the way you fuck yourself on my fingers, then you're going to ride my cock, going to come for me again just from being fucked. Isn't that what you wanted boy, for your Daddy to take care of you?"

 

That had done it for Jensen, his hips had arched up one last time, and then he'd come. Shuddering and groaning around Jeff's cock, and that had been enough to send him over the edge too. Shooting down Jensen's throat, loving the way it convulsed around his cock as Jensen struggled to swallow every drop.

 

It'd been a long and tiring night, and he wasn't looking forward to his flight back to LA. Things were going to have to change, if he was going to play Daddy to Jensen's brat, then they have to figure out a way to see each other more often. He wasn't about to let his boy down, and leaving him alone too long was just asking for trouble. No the sooner they got things all figured out the better, last night had been one of the best of his life. Watching Jensen submit, seeing that beautiful ass turn red under his hand, had given a million new fantasies. Now that he knows what Jensen needs, he's planning on giving it to him, as often as possible.


End file.
